yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Juné Ryūhane/Relationship
Kinships Family * Siege Ryūhane :He is Juné's father, he trusted her daughter very well and understanding her decisions. Even if Juné leaving her home without companions and went to unknown destinations, but still believes that she will come back safely. Juné also respected her father deeply, sawing he overdo his paperworks, feelings hopeless, so she worked hard as a brilliant and help her father by doing his paperworks and others before her father knew it. * Anna Ryūhane : She is Juné's mother, she just like her husband, Siege, believing in Juné, wishing her to come home safely. * [[Roma Ryūhane|'Roma Ryūhane']] : He is Juné's younger brother, he and she are great pair of tagging battle. They have unexpected great bonds that very impressive. They may not look like a siblings due to their personalities; Romā's is a more energetic, similar to Dan while Juné rather a calm but can be a bit bossy, similar to Mira. Adoptives * Kotori Itsuka : Kotori now worked as the main commander for Fraxinus as her age turns teen. Like the rest of the kids adopted by Juné, she is very loyal and care Juné very much. She is also known that her powers was once Juné given to her when Juné first met her 8 years ago. Juné was able to save her from another attack of the Devourers before giving her powers to Kotori and after that, Kotori was adopted by Juné eventually. Like the rest of the adopted children of Juné, Kotori sees her as her real mother too. * Mana Takamiya : Mana was the very first child who was raised by June since she was an abandon baby found in a forest. She was saved by June when the devourers tried to eat her in a forest. That's why Mana is the only adoptive child of Juné who calls her as "Mother (お母様)". She was the one who triggered June to create Ratatoskr to save kids and people like Mana from Devourers. Mana is a girl who is very loyal and talks polite. Her personality is somehow identical to Juné. When engaging Devourers in battle, she is only focusing on killing them and in normal life, she is a more lively and cheerily girl, which is always argues with Kotori over Juné for quite some time. * And Another 24997 adoptive children. Colleagues * [[Elliot Baldwin Woodman (BGS)|'Elliot Baldwin Woodman']] : He and Juné has a father and daughter relationship prior the story. 10 years prior the story, one day, they met each others when Juné collasped. After he saved Juné, Juné holds respect towards him and he was happy to see Juné was having a happy life in Savior Jewish when not fighting. Elliot still cares about Juné and shares the same wish with her as he wishes to save all people from Devourers. He also respected Juné's dream of every living beings of all dimension could live in harmony and peace with each others. He stated the reason he co-founded Ratatoskr with Juné was for Juné's sake. He also started to worry if that Juné went berserk again in a unavoideble situation. He have no choice but to must kills Juné by using Dáinsleif because he promised her. So Juné knew the existence of the Dáinsleif, because she's the one ask Elliot to do it. Before her death, she told many "things" to him only, including her inversed entity. * [[Reine Murasame|'Reine Murasame']] : Reine is her personal doctor and her manager easier to check her mental state. In public, she is also the official analyst and medic for the whole Ratatoskr. * General Boot : General Boot seems to be her best friend beside Reine and Kyouhei. She sometime troubled and mad at Juné's rash actions but sometime can be encouraging to everyone when they all down. She served under her command and the vice-commander in Messiah airship. * Kyouhei Kannazuki : Kyouhei seems to be a good friend of Juné beside Reine and Boot. Kyouhei is also one of the vice-commander of Messiah but later transfer to Fraxinus under Kotori's command. Despite his comedic/erotic side, he sometime can be very serious and master in battle. Friendships * Artemisia Bell Ashcroft : The very first friend she ever made when she explored the world. However, Artemisia was a wizard fro DEM and was ordered to hunt June down. Despite all that, they both became great friends, this lead Artemisia wanted to save June from Westcott. In the end, Artemisia died after defending June from Ellen's laser saber. Her death has triggered June to inversed and created another entity, Inversed Juné. * "Marucho" Choji Marukura : Marucho and June met each other when Marucho was just four or five years old. She treated him as her own brother too. Both of them are very fond to each other. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Colleagues Category:Main Characters Category:Kinships